The First Mate
by sankage
Summary: What does it feels like to be first mate to not just one, but two captains in one ship? Let's ask the expert… "one-shot"


Summary: What does it feels like to be first mate to not just one, but two captains in one ship? Let's ask the expert…

Disclaimer: "Pirates trilogy is completely owned by Disney."

**A/N: **This is some silliness that came to my head when thinking of Gibbs as the first mate. And also because I was thinking on how hard it must have been for him with both Jack and Barbossa being the captain on the _Pearl_, and with him being the only first mate. Oh, and also, I found out from the POTC Complete Visual Guide that Gibbs was the bosun as well. Two responsibilities at the same time, with two captains always had to be at your back. Life is hard indeed aboard the _Black Pearl_ for Joshamee Gibbs. :D

**The First Mate**

The sun shone high up in the sky, the Caribbean sea was calm and ever so peaceful as we sailed along. Everything about the weather could tell any sailor that it be a fine day for sailin'. But as I looked towards the horizon, with both of me captains up and about, it would seem that I, including the crew as well, was lookin' forth to many more days of rivalry aboard the notorious _Black Pearl_.

Rivalry, you say? Aye. There's a lot of it here on the _Pearl_. I did mention _both_ of me captains, right? So that would mean that we have two captains in command of the ship. Usual ships could only have one captain. But the _Pearl_ isn't any usual ship. Not any usual _pirate_ ship, if you ask me.

You all familiar with Captain Jack Sparrow, are yah? Then I wouldn't have to explain more on 'im or who he is. Familiar with Captain Hector Barbossa as well, aye? Good! At least I wouldn't have to go into details about two of the most notorious Pirate Lords ever known. And it would seem that I wouldn't have to tell my story on how I ended up on my current situation. Such as now.

I'm Joshamee Gibbs. First mate on the _Black Pearl_, and the bosun too. Hope ya all know me as well. After bein' thrown out of the Navy and having no other alternatives as to where to go, I ended up in Tortuga and went back to just being another pirate. I was but a nobody there. Just some drunk who loves rum. (But rum ain't really bad). Until that day where Jack saw me again, and he eventually convinced me to join him; help 'im get the _Pearl_ again. Ah! Well, I ain't going into details since you all know 'bout that. On how I end up bein' with him and Barbossa again, well, that's another story. And me thinks it best to not tell it…maybe some other time, though I'm not certain when, or if I'll be willin'.

Now, it ain't easy work being first mate and bosun all at the same time, but I got used to it after sailin' with Jack for about a year 'n so. The real problem is, havin' orders from _two _captains.

Jack here, I've known him since he was a lad. Helped 'im and his father, Cap'n Teague escape. Cap'n Barbossa on the other hand, now that's all about fear and respect. (But still more on fear). So each time one o' them bellows an order to me, I hesitate on who to obey. I'm thankful in some way that they always give orders to the lads most of the time than me. And at times, they seem to give the same orders to me, so it helps ease the stress and the angst of who's to follow.

I try to show respect to both o' them by saying 'sirs' or 'captains' when referring to them both. Never forget the 's'. It helps. None of them felt neglected or given the idea of me not respectin' any of them two. But still, like the rest of the crew, it could really be hard. Havin' such a rivalry on captains in one ship, the whole ship seemed too small to both of them. That's one of them reasons why people always have to choose one leader only to lead them.

But then there was that time when both of them asked for me, and asked me the most difficult of all questions that I ever had to answer, or had ever encountered. Sweet mercy! I was much thankful that I still lived to this day.

It was Ragetti who approached me and told me so; that both captains asked for me. I reckon that I was busy keepin' the _Pearl _to its course…

~ # ~ * ~ # ~

"The captains want to see you," said Ragetti t' me when he joined me at the helm.

"Both of them?" I asked just to make sure. And the lad nodded to me. So I left the wheel to Cotton and headed to the captain's cabin. Might I tell you that they were in there for about some hours already when I went there.

I knocked at the doors to let 'em know that someone is to come in.

"Sirs? It's Gibbs. May I come in?" I asked.

"Aye Master Gibbs! You may," I heard Cap'n Barbossa said from inside, so I opened the cabin doors, but just ajar. Enough for me to popped in my head.

"You were both askin' for me?" I asked them.

Jack was sittin' on the right side of the table, (I reckon it was to _my_ right since I was facing towards them), and Barbossa was on the head of the table. The monkey was perched on its swing. It was Jack who beckoned to me to come in, as he said, "Yes, yes. We did. Come in."

I sat across Jack and asked again, "What is it that you need me for, _Captains_?"

"We need yer opinion on this here matter, Master Gibbs," answered Cap'n Barbossa. In which his answer only made me more, puzzled as to say. And curious, as to what it could be, at the same time.

"And…what matter could that be, sir?" I asked politely.

"Which of us do you think," started Jack after havin' a swig of rum, "is the better captain in this ship?"

I felt me lips move but no word came out. Unfortunately, the only thing I was able to say was, "Beg pardon, Cap'n?" I didn't really want to answer the question, much to my fear. But I at least stopped myself from shuddering when Cap'n Barbossa glanced at me. It wasn't a frightful look, like how he usually looks at people just to give a hint of warning, but couldn't blame myself. Most people, or even pirates, would just back away when given a deadly look from Hector Barbossa. But then, I've told myself that it's the question.

"I said, which of us you think is the better captain in this ship?" repeated Jack for me.

It was then at that time that it occurred to me that both of them were slightly drunk. Well, to Jack it could really be hard to tell since he always _seem_ drunk. But then, I reckon that he was worst than his usual self when drunk. As for Captain Barbossa, I could tell that he's drunk, judging by his eyes and the redness on his face. And they both smelled more like rum. There were a few empty bottles on the floor, mind to tell ya.

"Erm…well Cap'n," I said after a few hesitations, "might I ask as to why are ya askin' _me_ this?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jack.

"Well, with all due respect to both of yah, I suggest that you both ask the crew of this. One man's opinion isn't enough, so to say," explained poor me. Clearly I was trying to avoid in answering the question. Had I hope that both of them would agree to me, no matter how drunk they were, I was sorely disappointed in the end.

"We asked ye," said Barbossa, "because with all due respect to _ye_, as the _respected_ first mate of this here vessel. Mayhap your suggestion is best, but we _thought_ best that we hear from the first mate himself."

I was in trouble.

"Be here just some trick question, sir?" I asked, much to me surprise.

"Nay, Master Gibbs. We're dead serious of it," replied Barbossa.

I cleared my throat. "Well, seein' that you both expect an answer from me, I best be answering as well." I shifted uneasily on my chair and swallowed hard, but me throat was dry. "Captain Jack over here, he's been a friend of mine since he was a lad. We had an understanding at times, no matter how daft he may be on a lot of times."

Jack gave me a dirty look. "And I respect him as my captain."

Another dirty look form Barbossa. "Erm…my _other_ captain aboard this ship."

The pounding in me chest told me enough that my heart was racing. It echoed to my ears as I felt cold sweat ran down from me temples. Took a lot from me not to brush away my sweat. Took even a lot more of me not to get the hell out of the cabin. The worst? I was almost as stiff as ice on the chair.

Both of them were waiting. And I pondered on what to say to 'em. If I say Jack is the better captain, I won't be leavin' the cabin…alive. If I say Barbossa was the better one, I'd be betrayin' a friend. I can't say both of them were a fine captain to me in fear that it would only deepen the rivalry between them and they would have to prove to each other who's the dominant captain. (Which means more work for me and the crew as well).

Havin' them fight one another over the _Pearl_ was bad. Them fightin' over the captaincy is worst. And there's the constant tryin'-to-kill one another – that's world war on a ship. But havin' them go along with their own kind of world war and bring it on _me_ – now that's hell! So there I was caught in the middle. Either I choose life…or death. Certainly not death, of course.

"Sirs," I started once more, "I'm aware of how important this question needs answering to both of you but, even if I _am_ the first mate here, it's not my right to say who the better captain between the two of ya is."

With both of the captains leaning over to me in the way they did so, I was certain that I've gotten them curious as to what I was to say. Or how I am to answer the question; without _really_ answerin' it. But do I have a choice?

"Each of you would like to think that he's the better captain," I spoke again. "Now to me, each of yah has their own strengths and weaknesses but with the kind of balance in both of yah, for me, it makes both of you an excellent captain in your own ways.

"Jack here is carefree, and yet with his wit and quick thinking, it may earn some respect from the crew, if not entirely. Furthermore, Jack has a touch of benevolence in him. Or just a hint…erm…

"Cap'n Barbossa here, he may be grim and an unforgivin' leader at times but, with his great navigational skills and fightin' abilities, and also with the brains as well, it could give enough reason for the crew to look up to ya as their captain. No offense on you Jack."

Jack dismissed the idea with a wave of the hand to me but I caught a glimpse of Barbossa smirking to himself.

"Now you see sirs, I'm not sayin' that you're equal to me as captains of the _Pearl_, but, all I'm sayin' is that, it's sometimes said that 'two heads are better than one'. In your cases, the ship would be in a more proper condition if each of you would be the strength to the other's weakness. Once again, balance as they would put it. And what would the world be without balance? Each one of ya is the complete opposite of the other, and opposites _may _get along together, if not always."

Whatever it is that came to me, I couldn't believe that those words just came out of me mouth. To be honest, I didn't understand a word I said, but the relief came to me when both of them nodded in understanding. At least they had the idea that I was trying to word out.

"Well said, Master Gibbs," said Barbossa to me. Though I was not certain if he were praisin' me. "It would seem that me agreein' to have ye on board the _Pearl _is not a bad choice at all."

"My inner sense of friendship towards you, Mr. Gibbs, is giving way to my understanding that you are, in fact, a good man and/or a good friend as well to me. Whether I be your captain or your friend, therefore I'm thankful to have you aboard this glorious vessel as the first mate," said Jack and he smiled to me.

I returned the smile, while I caught another glimpse of Cap'n Barbossa rolling his eyes like so to the younger captain.

"Said captain/friend is now ordering the first mate to leave and get on with the work on deck. While the captain/friend has a few more words with the other much older captain, the first mate would have to walk away without a single word. Savvy?"

I nodded to Jack and started to leave the cabin, without a word as to what was ordered to me. But before I got to close the doors, I heard Cap'n Barbossa say to Jack, "Ye have a good friend with yeh, Jack. An' a good man he is, givin' me respect like that he did."

The only reply I heard from Jack was, "Told you we pirates can be good men as well if we choose to."

So even if I had a hard time answerin' them, I was much thankful that they thought well of me. Even much thankful that I earned such praise from Captain Hector Barbossa.

~ # ~ * ~ # ~

"Master Gibbs! Step lively! We have company!"

Well it seems I would have to go to work. That was Cap'n Barbossa who bellowed. By 'company' I believe he meant that someone spotted another ship. Must be a merchant ship.

"Quickly now, man! Let's say hello to our friends over there."

Now that was Jack. I really had to go.

But what troubles me is who's to be givin' orders…

"Smartly now, lads!" shouted Barbossa.

"_Smartly now, lads!_" echoed Jack.

"Hard to starboard!"

"_Hard to starboard!_"

"Ready on the guns!"

"_Ready on the guns!_"

"Jack, what are ye doin'?"

"Giving orders. What are _you_ doing?"

"No yer not. Yer just repeatin' what I said."

"No I'm not. You just got to say it first before I can."

"Erm…sirs?" I intervened.

"What?" they demanded in unison.

"I think it best that we should focus on the ship yonder and stow the arguin' for later?"

Me mother's love, was I lucky that they just looked at each other and agreed with me. It pays to be sometimes the voice of reason ya know. Perhaps havin' both of them listening to me or wanting my opinion on some matters ain't so bad at all.

"Who's colors do we hoist, Captains?" asked a sailor.

"_Mr. Gibbs!_"

Then again….

~ Fin ~


End file.
